


To Bypass All Detection Would be a Game Changer

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Hank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Rupert, Beta!Rupert, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Omega Connor, Omega Ralph, Omega Verse, Omega!Connor, Omega!Ralph, Omegas becoming Betas, Omegaverse, Slight Violence, The Nest- but plot be twisted, alpha Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Ralph and Rupert try and live a normal life as Beta and Omega. Connor won't let that happen.





	To Bypass All Detection Would be a Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop got shattered, and it's unusable, so, fics will be coming out slower. Also, tags will be only the necessary ones :(

After the whole Omega disaster, Rupert suggested they try and pass as normal citizens, and live in an apartment with his boyfriend. Something normal for once. After managing to get himself a scent suppressant injection through a deviant Omegan nurse, he was good for a year before having to track them down again. That was fine though.

It took less than a week for Rupert to get the apartment, and start working a job. No one was the wiser. Well, besides for his neighbors, who constantly complained that Ralph wasn't a proper Omega, and that the noises of him accidentally bumping into things he couldn't see were 'disturbing' them. They always tried to get him in trouble with his landlord, calling the Alpha man down mostly when he was at work, meaning, Ralph was face to face with an Alpha he didn't know for hours until he returned home. However, the landlord stopped coming over when he got complaints about Ralph. He knew that Ralph didn't cause much more than weird glaces.

Their life was calm mostly from there. Ralph would feed Rupert's pigeon friends when he was at work, and when Rupert got home, Ralph would have food prepared, well, to the best of his ability, then, Ralph would listen to Rupert talk about his dumb co workers, and lastly, they would fall asleep to some loud city work just outside the window. Like a normal couple should.

 

Well, that's how it had been for a week.

\-----

Connor's tail wagged intensely as Hank ordered him a burger. He knew it was so, so fucking bad for him, but, damn it if sometime he wanted to indulge himself on the fatty, greasy foods that Hank liked. "What do you like? Onions, lettuce..?" The Alpha asked, as his friend looked over at Connor like he was complete garbage, a common look for non work Omega when they left the house.

"Whatever you get!" Connor added, rocking on his heels eagerly. Hank mumbled something to the other Alpha, gently putting an arm around his Omega, who sank into Hank's side, humming softly.

The Alpha man handed Hank hot, burgers in boxes, and turned his back to Connor immediately, Hank slipping him a few dollars before walking off to a table, which, Connor found was really odd, as there were no chairs, requiring him to stand.

"So, do we have anything planned today?" Hank asked, cracking open the box, something similar to what Connor could imagine the sea otters he'd learned about might to a clam. Connor copied him, holding the burger identically to Hank. He took a small, curious bite, and god, he knew his life expectancy had dramatically dropped.

"Well, I was checking the data base, and he have a new case on a maybe rogue Omega. The neighbors are unsure if the Omega is up to code with OmegaLife, so, we have to do some checks." Connor said, before taking a big bite of his burger.

Hank grumbled, "Ugh, I was kind of hoping we didn't have anything."

~~~

Connor followed Hank out of the elevator, checking the tablet that OmegaLife gave him. "Okay, it's room 409, and the owner is a Beta man named Rupert Travis that works a day job from 2pm till 9:45pm or 10pm. His Omega is supposedly 'running rampant' and makes lots of noise while his mate is away." Connor reads off, as Hank moseyed to the door, pressing an ear to it.

"Does it say these noises happen at certain times?" Hank asked, seeming to hear nothing.

"Uhh, no. It's reported to just happen." Connor shrugged, pressing his ear carefully to the door, hearing nothing at all in fact. He double checked the address. "I... did we get a faulty report?"Connor asked aloud, and Hank shrugged, and knocked loudly with his knuckles.

They waited a minute, hearing quiet shuffling from the house, but not near the door. Connor frowned at Hank, and this time he knocked. "Hello?" He asked, but there was no response, "I'm Connor, an Omega sent with Lieutenant Anderson from the Detroit police department, we would like to ask you a few questions." Connor felt dumb about the possibility that he was talking to himself. "If you don't open the door in the next minute, we will break in."

Hank raised an eyebrow, very concerned that Connor might be able to threaten someone. Connor counted, waiting idly for the time to run out. That's when he stood back, "Hank, do you think you could kick-" Hank shoved his shoulder into the door, hard and fast, the door barely on it's hinges anymore. "Thank you!"

\-----

Rupert had just gotten a break when his phone rang. He picked it up, this was quite normal, Rupert had given Ralph his schedule so that he could still have contact with Rupert, but, respect his work. "Yeah, what's up babe?" He said, talking sweetly as he found a place to stand, out of the way.

"Ru... there is an Alpha. Not the lord one, the one with the gun." Rupert was flooded with anxiety, but listened, "He is talking with the police Omega. What does Ralph do??!" He whispered, probably hidden under the kitchen table, it was Ralph's favorite place.

"I... I'm coming home, just, hide somewhere. I'm coming, okay? Don't make any noise, and don't bite back, okay? They won't find you. Just take deep breathes, you've got this." Rupert tried, and he was running to his supervisor, trying to get a pass to leave work early.

"Okay, okay, Ralph is hiding. What else?" He asked, but added quickly, "Ralph has a knife.... should he?"

"Yes. Uhh, no! You'll be in big trouble if you stab the police! Whatever you do, don't stab them, okay?!" There was nothing. "Ralph? Babe?"

\-----

"Hello?" Connor's voice echoed off thin walls. He liked the paint job, it was cute, for a lack of a better term. Soft colors, nice uniform, single colors across rooms. This was either painted by an Omega, or, was made for an Omega. Maybe both.

"Con, I think we have the wrong place..." Hank grumbled, looking at the sink, it was completely clean. "Do dysfunctional Omegas do dishes? Even you do dishes." He half commented out loud, and Connor figured it was a rhetorical question.

"I'm... sure this is right? The calls were from today. After 3pm. There's no way the Beta would have been back for his Omega." Connor said, starting to get frustrated. "I don't think they are here... We might just have to come back later-"

That's when they heard the approaching foot steps.

\-----

Rupert ran, he fucking sprinted his heart out, adrenaline only fueling him at this point. He almost passed out waiting for the elevator, as his heart rate began to slow, the door opened with a small, half assed chime. He walked in, panting hard to catch his breath, and stabilize his heart.

The elevator opened to his floor, and Rupert could feel the exhaustion. He carefully walked up to his door, only to find it busted open. Oh FUCK. Ralph. "Hello?" Rupert asked, peeking inside to see the same Omega that had held a gun to his head.

"Oh, hello. Are you Mr. Travis?" The Omega asked, and zeroed in on his face, looking him over.

"Yeah, did you come because of my Omega?" He tried to keep from looking at the Police Omega, but it seemed to click.

"You are under arrest, and have the right to remain silent." The Omega drew a gun, and Rupert wanted to run, he wanted to run so bad, but he was so, so worn out, he just raised his hands.

"Please, I just wanted to be free." Rupert whined, slumping to his knees, "Please, don't hurt Ralph, he's my everything."

The police Omega kept the gun pointed at Rupert's forehead, "Wher-" That's when Rupert noticed the knife to the Omega's neck, pressed tightly.

"Don't touch him." The voice of Ralph made Rupert's stomach do a flip, and god, he wished he wasn't so turned on right now. "Alpha, sit down the gun." Ralph hissed, pointing with a gesture of his head.

The Alpha police officer bent down to place the gun, sitting it at his feet. "Now don't do anything rash. I can snap you like a twig, asshole." The Alpha barked, but, Ralph kept his stance strong, pressing the knife deep enough for a graze of a cut.

"H... hank, please... stop." The Omega police whimpered, blood starting to streak slowly from the wound to the white dress shirt underneath, yet, Ralph kept his face unchanging, and frankly, hot.

"Would you like to test me, Alpha?" Ralph had said it in a serious tone, however, Rupert could imagine it in a teasing voice between his thighs, and it twisted something deep in Rupert. Something so primal that is scared him a little. "Because I wouldn't mind."

"Let go of him. We'll let you both be, if you don't cause any trouble? Okay?" This Hank man says, standing back, raising his hands.

Ralph seemed to weigh the options. "No more calls?" He asked, and Rupert knew what he was doing.

"Sure, no more calls." Hank responded, and was too late when Ralph pocketed the knife, and knocked the gun from Connor's fingers. "You bastard!" Hank yelled as Ralph pulled Rupert up, and they were sprinting.

\-----

Connor had seen his life flash before his eyes, and the second the knife was gone, he was not concerned with Rupert anymore. He quickly grasped at his neck, "Hank," Connor was unsure of what to do as the Omega pair left his sight. He had too many things going wrong if he followed. No one would be any the wiser if they said they 'dealt' with the problem, with the deviants gone, right? "Don't pursue."

It didn't seem like the Alpha had any plans to when he ran over, touching the wound gently, "Yeah, I'm not. Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd do that to you." Hank checked the wound, it wasn't too deep, and the bleeding had already seemed to stop. "Let's go home."


End file.
